


【剑始】它

by Acetylcholine



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Human/Non-Human Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acetylcholine/pseuds/Acetylcholine
Summary: 如果你们是恋人就该相爱，爱被阻拦了就逃跑，逃跑被捉住了就殉情。
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma, 剑始





	【剑始】它

**Author's Note:**

> -水形物语paro，剧情走向毫无逻辑，基本照搬电影和TV，搞来自己爽的  
> -人类♠️和不会说话的人外❤️，写得很怪可能ooc  
> -如有撞梗十分抱歉（雪地土下座

*  
雨季是持久的半梦半醒。清晨笼罩在头上，轻度失眠而不是闹钟把他从绒毯垒成的窝里硬拽起来。暖风开得太足就困倦，他嘴里泛起干燥的苦涩。夜班回家后囫囵咽下的杯面在胃里凝固成皱巴巴一团，油腻结块，他忍不住害怕自己是否吞了一大口人造泡沫。

缺少另一半的独角戏，他蜷起腿呆然坐在浴缸里，闻着瓷砖上的消毒液味儿用手指将自己带往某个兴奋点，陷入战栗后等待肌肉松弛体温冷却。一抹乳白色在他注视下缓慢流向排水口，天使从云端坠落。他叼住牙刷把定型啫喱揉在发梢上，开始感到悲伤。

早间新闻播音员哑着嗓子像楼底下叫声难听的鸟。他翻开免费报纸，头版铅字一半填满废话另一半危言耸听。午餐想吃几颗溏心蛋却担心沙门氏菌感染，最后还是老老实实煮了十五分钟。当他的邻居睡眼惺忪地走向信箱时他已经把自己裹进工作服准备出门了，还不忘记对着全身镜打量洗得褪色发亮的一头棕毛。靛青色牛仔布料涂满丙酮溶剂、汽油和化学染发膏，他一条长腿跨上摩托座。也许你可以试试把快过期的牛奶加点儿微生物做成干酪，醉醺醺的男人追着机车尾气大声喊，毕竟你整天和那些鬼东西打交道嘛。

*  
阳光奢侈，积雨云层晕开类似于风化动物骨骼的灰白。他打着哈欠在登记簿上字迹歪扭地签名，朝路过身边的每位同僚报以微笑。有人礼节性咧开嘴也有人恨不得朝他的俊脸狠挥出一拳，而橘是他们之中唯一既不笑也犯不上揍他的那个。现在去冷藏室拿新采集的样本吧，稍年长的研究员嘱咐他。它们涉及一项机密实验，然而这幢楼里秘密太多就不能再孽生出求知欲。他点点头回答好。

他们接手这项工作已有半年多。二十支盛满的聚氯乙烯离心管，旋开密封时指尖因心悸和惶恐而不断颤抖。艳绿色一簇鬼火灼灼燃烧，被稀释后留下絮状沉淀堆积在容器底。这东西变质很快，橘紧张地斥责他，说了多少次别让它接触空气。于是他全都记起来，曾以为这是稀罕的金属络合物想拿去测光谱，却盯着显微镜视野里成群的血细胞倒抽一口冷气还骂了句脏话。不管是从什么活体身上取出来的，他想，这该有多痛啊。但橘像是看透他的心思一样低声说，别担心没有意义的事情，剑崎。怀疑太多只会害了你。

他一整天都等待着午休时间拉开培养室沉重的铸铁门。声控灯从背后虚弱地闪烁警告，他没地方可去只能靠着混凝土蓄水池坐下。从饭盒里拿出切片吐司，掸去膝盖上碎屑时感觉像是恰好散步到大理石喷泉旁野餐，甚至会有争食的肥鸽子飞过来。蛋壳碎裂的纹理像占卜图案但他不清楚这象征着什么。因为看得太入神，鸡蛋剥到一半就跟小孩儿的弹力球一样蹦蹦跳跳掉进培养液里。水池里伸出一只手接住了，肌肉纤维束被硬质外骨骼覆盖，蛋清和蛋黄却捏成几瓣黏在长指甲上。那压根不是人类的手。三流惊悚电影的旧套路，如果不冲他脸上挥一爪子就能当个蹩脚的茶水间笑话讲出来。但他不害怕，他让它等得太久了。佯装屏住呼吸撤退时它也跟着向后退，他明白它在观察在挑衅在试探他的反应，俨然追着逗猫棒穗儿扑过来的幼猫。某种奇妙的默契。它玩得厌倦了，把惨不忍睹的碎鸡蛋猛扯进池底溅他一身培养液。

我该吃午饭了，他用袖口揩着左颊告诉它，想要的话倒也可以分给你。它潜在水底吐了串泡泡作为回答，然后半颗脑袋都探过来。这么好看的一张脸，他对它说，要是笑一笑就会有好多人愿意为你去死，但它是不会回答他的。捻碎面包干铺开一层在掌心里，它就凑近了舔他的手。总是饥肠辘辘永远吃不饱，他曾把一朵花恶作剧地别在它鬓角上，却被它撕碎了放进嘴里嚼，汁液把嘴唇和门齿染成摄人心魄的殷红颜色。我以为你不喜欢我们人类的食物，他俯身跪坐下来时它也仰起脸抬着眼睑看他，上目线像是无声渴求什么，一双檀黑眼珠湿漉漉的能滴出水。后来他给它起名字，冥思苦想兜转太久，翻遍整本辞典还是选了脑中浮上来的第一个。原初与创造，天地有灵万物有心。始，三个单字被他喊得百转千回。每天能见到你就很好。他知道它听得懂，因为它从不拒绝他。

如果你们是恋人就该相爱。他望着它，心脏逐渐揪紧。

*  
得把每一宗秘密项目都当成一段地下情，这样你才不会厌倦你的工作，剑崎先生。鬣狗一样的眼睛贪得无厌的谄媚，男人扯开嘴露出被焦油熏黑腐蚀的牙。所以现在我们要带你去见见你的小情人。他想，他们终究还是知道了。这个钢筋水泥的囚笼中不存在秘密。

酮与羟基形成氢键带来稳定性，研究了太久微观药物分子之后世界变得麻木不仁。他目睹一次性针管刺入皮下静脉抽出来惊心怵目的绿黄色，像宿醉后连啤酒一起呕出来的胃酸胆汁。然后送去他的实验室被他剖析。把电压增加到五百伏吧它能承受得了，指令的回音幽灵一样飘荡着，反正这怪物又不会死。电击、烧伤、毒素、钝伤，它不哭，瑟缩成小小一团开始喘息呕吐，除去他喂的一丁点儿食物以外返涌上来的全是液体。他们什么也不给它吃。倘若饥饿和疼痛就该号泣该咒骂，婴儿都懂得如何为一口乳汁高声啼叫可它偏偏不流泪。后背瘦削，弯成一张强劲的弓，脊骨和血液是即将喷薄而出的箭矢。

披着一张人类表皮却不是人类，三个不速之客中唯一的女孩儿告诉他。有趣的是它不能说话却有超凡的智力。一些观点认为它们的交流通过脑电波传输。所谓的心灵感应。但我们只关心如何制造能像它一样再生的怪物，这也是眼下的首要任务。感谢您，几个月里您送来的分析数据帮了大忙，我们很快就能利用它的血清进行人体试验。她向他展示一只注射器，用蓝缎带打了个蝴蝶结躺在天鹅绒盒子里。是为第一位志愿者准备的礼物，她讲话掷地有声，面带礼节性微笑，没看到他攥紧的拳头也可能看到了却视而不见。开裂的指甲嵌进皮肉里时血都涌到他头上。如果怒火能杀人，他想，这个房间里的所有活人都要并排躺进集体公墓，包括他自己。

*  
他终于还是带着它逃回去了，逃回他那间供暖不足天花板渗水墙纸发霉的公寓去。两根生锈细铁丝代替实验室钥匙，磷酸缓冲液漾起气泡活脱脱一只痉挛的胃囊。它从蓄水池中被他小心翼翼抱出来，轻得只剩一副骨架的重量，喉结滚动声音含混不清像是梦呓。他的工装外套刚好够裹住它，只留一截惨白小腿在空气中晃晃悠悠。凸起的肋骨和髋骨硌着他抽搐时他的胸口也抽痛了一下。本来不应该这样的，他望着它肩上斑驳的绿血直到视线模糊才把脸埋进手掌里。费了些力气把它塞进二手货造景水族箱，做个亡命之徒，脏兮兮的双层玻璃上映出他眼眶通红。他们一路平安，只是推着平板车走进电梯轿厢时，那位明显酒精成瘾的邻居透过褐色啤酒瓶底折射向他投来质疑的目光。他懒得多解释一句，亲和表情之下暗自咬碎一口牙齿。他真的太焦躁也太疲倦了。 

他把它放在漏着棉絮和海绵的沙发上还盖了条湿毛巾。它睡得太不踏实，自愈能力一塌糊涂难以维持人形，被什么利器剜过的伤疤结成墨绿色血痂又溃烂流脓，皮肤大块剥落曝露出血肉和带刺的骨头。应激反应，它惊醒时从喉咙里吐出啜泣般垂死挣扎的噪音，把他当成了实验室的人又撕又抓，尖牙利齿一口咬在他手上。难捱疼痛也撩开栗色额发落下一个吻。别怕，他哄半大孩子一样柔声安慰，没人能再伤害你。他准备站起身去找急救箱时衣袖却猝不及防地被抓住了。虚弱却执拗的手指，玫瑰花藤攀缘他的前臂描摹肌肉筋腱流线。他擎着那只手端详艺术品似的，眼中闪烁出火花，嘴唇蹭过纤细却棱角分明的指节，欲望都揉碎了被一千根针缝进呼吸声中。那天晚上他们一直呆在一起，它的每一个梦都有关他。

所以你的嘴是怎么回事，剑崎。出门丢垃圾时邻居还揶揄他，被小女朋友啃的吗，有大把青春挥霍可真好啊。他赧然一笑，露出与青年人相称的天真和羞涩。

*  
如果你们是恋人就该相爱，爱被阻拦了就逃跑，逃跑被捉住了就殉情。轻浮话说起来不过是两片嘴皮阖上再分开，但他们却坐以待毙什么都做不了。几个小时后就会有人找上门，闻着血腥味儿搜寻踪迹的刻耳柏洛斯犬。要逮捕的不仅是逃逸的实验体“它”，他瞥一眼手里的天鹅绒礼盒想，这份名单上还会添上他的名字，第一位也是最后一位人体受验者。

注射器被慢条斯理推进脉管时呈现出不自然的浮肿，前一分钟他还尚存紧张情绪，随后每个细胞都开始发热甚至发光。他成为一团火一块炭一颗自燃的彗星。排异反应逼迫他咳嗽不迭，头晕恶心欲吐却感到内心前所未有畅快。他不能忍受这支针头恣意刺进另一具无辜的身体，就像他看不得它受苦。这时候它也醒过来，乌木颜色的眼中噙着泪，他的摇滚演唱会T恤套在它身上被穿成一件雪白长袍。恍惚中天使头顶光环，一个冗长的梦。但梦总是要醒的。我们该离开了，始。他伸出一只手。不要怕，这次我会带着你一起。

他们在公寓楼不远处的树林里被发现，地上扔着空药瓶和注射器，像甲虫羽化的蛹。有人掏出一把枪举到眼前瞄准，他就下意识地把始护在身后。别开枪，橘歇斯底里地喊，声音被炸裂的音爆撕得支离破碎仿佛在哭。请您要记得，他却只是笑着说，我也曾经是个普通人。这就足够了。

他踉跄着站起来朝它走去，胳膊肘蹭一把下唇沾的绿血，就像他们相遇时擦掉它扬在他脸上的水。它等了太久，终于不必继续等。他牵着它的手朝黑夜中一瘸一拐地走远。这一次，再也没有人能阻拦他们。


End file.
